one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bols vs Bowser
Bols vs Bowser is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixtieth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs Mario! Looks like things are reaching a boiling point with these two flame wielding villains on the prowl. '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Treasonous Village (Akame ga Kill) Bols' flames spewed out onto the houses and habitants alike. His orders were given - and whether he liked it or not, this was a job that paid well. But... A massive shadow fell over the incendiary squad member, as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh my..." he said, as Bowser roared ferociously. "A Danger Beast made it this ''close to the Capital?" Bols asked, turning his weapon toward Bowser. The King of Koopas looked down on Bols. "A man and his sparkler? Gimme a break..." '''Enter the heat of battle! Fight!' Bowser went for a Bowser Bomb immediately, leaping up. But Bols was happy to let him do so. "You can't dodge in the air!" Bols called out, firing bursts of flames at Bowser, who had to duck into his shell to protect himself from the brunt of the damage. Bowser landed a few feet away, and Bols kept up the fire, sending Bowser slamming into a shrine - breaking it into pieces. Bowser struggled, rolling to get off his spikes. When he did, he threw hammers at Bols, forcing the Jaeger back a few feet. Bowser charged, slashing Bols across the chest and then throwing him through the nearest building. Bols struggled to his feet as Bowser swatted the wall open. Bols' flame thrower was poised right at Bowser's nose, and spat a small burst - singeing the nose of the King Koopa. Bowser roared in pain, before trying a flying side slam. Bols rushed backwards, allowing Bowser to face plant agains the side of a table. Bols scorched Bowser again, enraging the Koopa King, who tried to initiate Giga Bowser, but a slab of debris fell on his head, breaking his concentration. Bowser was seeing stars, and Bols looked to create some space. He took to the outside and fired a burst, but another bit of falling debris blocked the attack. Huh. They went back at it, with Bowser breathing fire of his own to hold off the flame thrower. Bols kept the trigger pinned, but Bowser's roar might sent him skidding through the wall. Bowser foretold the next move would end it, and he raised a Bob-omb, ready to clean up the wounded Jaeger. Who fired a shot of flames at the bomb, detonating it next to Bowser's head. When the dust settled, Bowser's headless body fell. KO! The head then landed on top of the broken shrine. Bols pulled himself up, realising a lot of the traitors had had a chance to flee the clutches of the Empire. Oh man. The Commander was ''not ''gonna like this piece of news. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Bols!Category:Peep4Life Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees